Coming out of the closet
by Bluezone777
Summary: Ch. 2 up It seemed that Shinobu was the only girl left out or was she? this omake explains what really happened at the end. Read and Review COMPLETE try reading this without laughing.
1. Coming out of the closet

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Coming out of the closet

Thoughts and Descriptions are in Italics

Everything else is spoken word.

Author Notes: When I refer to everyone I don't mean all of the characters. If they are not in the house then I am not referring to them and they have been left out of this story. This story is listed as humor but the humor doesn't show up until she instructs her house mates to go to the living room to hear her confession.

_Motoko sat in her room mediating but this time was different. She had a lot on her mind and didn't know what to do._

_I have to tell them the truth about me and Su. I don't know how long I can keep our romance a secret. I can't believe that they didn't find out already. Even though I am a young woman, I don't dress nor act like a young woman. My clothes were never feminine in the least bit. I never felt that way to a boy but I couldn't tell anyone my secret. I don't want to lose the title of master of my family's secret art of fighting. _

_What do I tell them? Do I say the flat out truth and hope all goes well? Do I just say it to each of them separately and see their reactions? No, that will never work. I couldn't get any of them to separate far from the others for any length of time. I have to say it flat out and hope for the best?_

_I almost can't stand taking a bath with them. When I look at them, I feel attracted to them like the attraction between a young man and a young woman. I feel like I am doing something wrong but I can't help it._

_What would Naru think of me? She always held me in such high regard. Could she ever think of me in that light ever again? What about the others and what will they think of me? _

_I don't want to be kicked out of the Hinata Sou for this. I don't want to lose everything that I have here but this must come out or I just won't be able to live with myself if I don't do it._

_Well, here goes nothing. . . ._

**20 minutes later**

_Keitaro, Naru, Kitsune, Shinobu, Su gathered in the living room because Motoko had something to confess and wanted everyone to hear it._

_Seeing that everyone had walked into the living room and took a seat she began to talk._

I brought you all here because I have a confession to make and I have to say it to everyone.

I want to confess that I'm . . . I'm . . . gay.

_She waited for their reaction and Kitsune was the first to speak up._

Well all that I have to say is . . .

_She assumed that she was going to get thrown out of the house and started to walk to her room._

ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!

Huh? What do you mean, Kitsune?

I knew, we all knew that already and to tell the truth we are all gay. Naru and I have been going out for quite some time.

How did you know that?

Well, you two sleeping in the same room, the strange noises I hear at night, the looks you both give to each other. I just put two and two together and did you know what I got?

_Keitaro thinks for a while and gives her an answer to her question._

Uh . . . FOUR!

You stupid idiot she didn't mean that kind of math you brain dead moron_. Naru gave him a punch and sent him flying and he came right back through the hole he just came out of._

Speak for yourselves. _Shinobu spoke out hearing what Kitsune had just said and wanted to clear up confusion immediately._

I don't believe it! I turned a house full of girls into lesbians. _Keitaro sulked to himself thinking it was his fault._

Keitaro, we were like this long before you came to Hinata Sou to be our manager.

What was that, Motoko? _A familiar voice was heard as two people walked inside the Hinata Sou._

S. . . Sister? What are you doing here?

Hello Amalla! _Su greeted her sister._

So you swing the other way is that right, Motoko?

Y. . .Yes it is.

And who is the lucky lady if I may ask?

_She pointed to where Su was sitting._

You . . . you aren't mad with me, are you?

Of course not. _Tsuroko and Amalla spoke to Motoko and Su while trying to reassure them that it is was all right._

_Motoko and Su were very shocked to say the least and never thought either of their sisters would ever approve of such behavior._

I don't think either of us was expecting it but it will be different. I feel that if we can accept it then everyone else can too. Besides, we also have a confession to make but I let Keitaro do it for us?

I have a confession to make as well.

Is it that you are gay as well and having a torrid love affair with another man? _Kitsune blurted out to the crowd as her best guess._

HELL NO! I like hot attractive large chested women thank you. If you take your mind out of the gutter for once, I will continue with what I was trying to say.

damn, it was only a guess since that is what we were confessing about. Ok you can continue now.

I have a confession to make.

I am in love with Tsuroko and Amalla.

YOU WHAT!

How did this happen!

Well when I first laid eyes on Keitaro it was love at first sight. _Amalla told everyone_. I never got the chance to do what I was trying to do last time because someone ahem Naru ahem decided to break into my room. It was much later that I got my chance with him.

As for me, it was different. I fell in love with him when Keitaro and Motoko dueled with me as part of my arrangement with the two of them when Motoko had the nerve to try to lie to me.

I never saw a man who could face me like he did. He may not have had much skill with a sword but much stronger men have cowered in my presence in a duel and he held himself together quite well. The thought that a man could face me like he did turned me on and we started dating for a while.

He told me that he had another woman in his life and I wanted to speak with her.

I spoke with Tsuroko on what we should do with the problem that we were having. It took a while but we came to an answer that we could both live with.

And what was the decision that you came up with?

We both love this man equally and felt that we both held an equal claim to his heart so. . . .

So what?

We decided to share him?

YOU WHAT but you both can't marry him so how is that going to work?

If you mean in Japan that is correct but in Molmol, it is a different story so we decided to marry in Molmol to the man of our lives.

In the meantime, wasn't there a nice restaurant that you were talking about, Keitaro?

Well, yes there is a nice restaurant that we can go to and then I will rent a hotel room.

Why would you need to do that? You have a room here.

True, but I think that we did some private time to get well intimate.

_Kitsune knew exactly what he was talking about._

_She whispered something into Naru's room and then it clicked for her._

Well, you have a nice time as for me I think that I am going to head off to bed. Aren't you coming Kitsune? _She gave her a wink._

Right behind you as they both went into Naru's room.

_Motoko looked right at Su and they both knew what they been wanting to do as Su leapt into Motoko's arms as they began kissing as they walked into Motoko's room. _

Don't be so rough.

But I thought that you liked it rough, Motoko?

_Everyone left to get well intimate leaving Shinobu all alone in the living room._

I can't believe all my friends are lesbians and I lost Keitaro to Tsuroko and Amalla. I am living with a bunch of weirdos but that is okay with me.

I guess I can call myself weird for the simple fact that I am normal and surrounded by such insanity.

I better get to bed so I can cook breakfast in the morning. I am having the feeling that everyone is going to work up quite an appetite tonight.

_She went to her room and went to bed trying to block out all the sounds that were coming from the other rooms. _

Sleep in this house is going to be well difficult to say the least. She sticks a pillow over her face to block out the noise. I wish they would quiet down so some of us who want to sleep can get to sleep.

I thought that it was hard to get a moment's piece then but now I might as well forget about getting a good night's sleep in this house with this going on all of the time.

The end


	2. The Omake

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Coming out of the closet

Chapter two

The Omake

Shinobu watched as she found out all of her friends were lesbians and Keitaro was in love with Amalla and Tsuroko. Everyone must think that Shinobu was a straight single girl with no one to call her lover or maybe not.

Shinobu went to her room as everyone else went to have some intimate time.

She walked into her room and closed the door.

Waiting to see if everyone was in their rooms and being kept extremely busy she called out to someone.

Hey Akiko, you can come out now?

Akiko walked out of her hiding spot in the closet.

They walked up to each other and they wrapped their arms around each other as they started to kiss each other as they moved to the bed and then they started to get intimate with each other.

Lets just say that in this house, nobody got a wink of sleep and I guess someone still has to make a confession or two.

The end


End file.
